


How To Fall In Love

by mayazero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Fluff, I wont be writing specifics about the school but that's roughly their standing, Long-Haired!Victor, M/M, Oblivious!Yuuri, Victor spelled with a k, another one of those where victor first fell for yuuri, chubby!yuuri, dumb teenagers in love, freshman!phichit and yuuri, idiotic genius!victor, junior!chris, lots of pinning, one-sided pinning, overly exuberant sweetheart!phichit, pinning, romantic!Victor, senior!victor, series of interconnecting drabbles, still deciding that, supportive bestfriends!phichit and chris, sweet cherubic kid from the swiss medows!chris, that may or may not end up together in the end, the Russian fam might make an appearance!, though still not sure about that so I won't add them on the chara list yet, victor's self-made (yet to be proven) fail proof steps to fall in love, well soon to be in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: Viktor has always been in love with the idea of love. Loves how the mere idea of it makes people giddy with no reason; Loves how, just the mention of it, has people’s hearts pounding in unison; Loves how the glimpse of it had everyone stumbling around just to get a longer look; Loves how it manages to bring people together regardless of their differences.Too bad it has never found him yet.But that’s alright. Because Viktor’s going to change that.---or a High school AU in where Viktor is a huge romantic soul seeking for love. After waiting aimlessly for it, with no results, he decided to take things in his own hands and created 10 fail proof steps to falling in love. Hilarity ensues as Yuuri just happens to be at the wrong place at the right time.





	How To Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I've been toying with for awhile. Inspired by the various lists of qualities a perfect boyfriend has that is littering around the internet. Those had been one of the popular prompts back when I was still brewing out this fic.
> 
> Honestly? When I said "for awhile" I actually meant _for years._ I originally planned on writing this for another pairing on another fandom but never got around to actually writing because I lost interest with the fandom. I believe that was back when I was still in high school? So the fic details and ideas has been sitting at my drafts for roughly around three years until I stumbled upon it again when I had been feeling nostalgic and started reading my old fics hahaha.
> 
> I fell in love (snorts) with the idea again that's why I'm reviving it. Besides, I'd like to think my writing has vastly improved since then HAHAHAHa
> 
> Hope you'll all enjoy it!
> 
> Fun Fact: Original title was "How To Fall In Love In Ten Easy Steps" and Viktor's character was supposed to be a love guru who has never fallen in love before. 
> 
> I really, really hope my writing has improved since then sobs.

Viktor has always been in love with the idea of love. Loves how the mere idea of it makes people giddy with no reason; Loves how, just the mention of it, has people’s hearts pounding in unison; Loves how the glimpse of it had everyone stumbling around just to get a longer look.

Loves how it manages to bring people together regardless of their differences.

Unfortunately though, no matter how massive his adoration for love was, it hasn’t found him yet.

“That’s just completely unfair, you know?” He complained, pouting as he stared enviously at the couples littering around their cafeteria. They were currently on their lunch break, and for the first time Viktor had only noticed then then just how many official couples the school had.

How none of them had been him.

Which was absolutely crazy! Wasn’t he voted as the school’s most eligible bachelor? Shouldn’t having such a title meant that he was supposed to have such a rose colored love life? Where is that supposed love life now!

Beside him, his best friend glanced away from his Kindle to give him a confused look.

“What’s unfair?” Chris asked, blinking those huge spring green eyes – much alike the sprawling green hills of Switzerland to where he was hailed from – from behind his spectacles.

Viktor’s frown deepened.

“All of that!” He whined, swiping a hand around the whole cafeteria – to the couples currently attached to each other currently building their own little worlds. When the confusion still hadn’t been wiped out of Chris’ face, Viktor sighed. “I meant, all the couples.”

Understanding lightened on the younger blond’s face before a wry smile painted those pouty lips and Chris shook his head in exasperation, turning his attention back to his Kindle and giving his turkey sandwich a huge bite.

Viktor looked absolutely affronted at the reaction.

“Chris, what? You were supposed to console me!” He whined again, though this time to his friend. The Swiss student was supposed to be his best friend! How could he nonchalantly ignore Viktor’s plights? Some friend he was!

“Viktor,” the other started, sighing again as he faced Viktor, Kindle finally settled to the side. Viktor eagerly awaited for him to continue. “No offense but this isn’t exactly the first time you complained about such a situation. I admit, I had been sympathetic at first, but now? You’re just getting repetitive to the point that it has become exasperating already.”

Viktor stared at the younger in shock, surprised and hurt that such cold words was uttered by the sweetest face in the whole school. Was that what he honestly thought about Viktor?

When Chris saw his hurt expression, his face softened and he grasped Viktor’s hand, giving him an encouraging smile. Viktor only gazed pitifully at him.

“If you honestly wanted to find love, then why are you merely sitting there doing nothing?” Chris started, ignoring Viktor’s confused look. “Sure, love often comes unexpectedly, but there are times when you have to actively seek for it. And if you truly want it enough, it’ll come find you.”

Viktor looked at the younger one in shock, letting his words sink in. He has a point. What happened to the headstrong Viktor who knew and actively sought what he wanted? Wasn’t that one of his best traits? Because he was someone who never lost sight of himself? What had happened for this change to occur?

Viktor had been too wallowed in his thought that he hadn’t noticed Chris calling his attention multiple times as the bell signaling the end of lunch break rang; hadn’t noticed everyone slowly starting trickling out towards their own classrooms; hadn’t noticed he was the only student left inside the cafeteria.

He had been too deep in his musings.

He only snapped out of it when the cafeteria lady threw a ladle at his general direction and it clattered loudly on his table, the rude lady then shouting for him to start moving towards his classroom as he’s already late.

When Viktor finally did manage to arrive at his classroom after some distracted deviations, the teacher hadn’t even been able to reprimand him as he had the most beautiful smile painted on his lips, a half-baked plan formed on his mind that he was quite proud of.

Love better ready itself because Viktor was coming after it, come what may.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to bother me on[ tumblr](https://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/)!!!


End file.
